gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Recipe Commander's Orichalcum Imbued Inscription
}}} ; ソース : }}} | sheet | recipe sheet = } | mystic | mystic forge = ミスティックフォージ | guild | guild upgrade = } | discovery = 発見 | automatic = 自動 | #default = }}} }} }| ; タイプ : }}} | shoulder armor = ショルダーアーマー | head armor = ヘッドアーマー | trophy = 戦利品 | gizmo = ギズモ | consumable = 消耗品 | guild consumable = ギルド消耗品 | guild decoration = ギルドデコレーション | rune = ルーン | sigil = シジル | bulk = バルク | breathing apparatus = 呼吸装置 | legendary component = レジェンダリーコンポーネント | recipe = レシピ | feast = ごちそう | backpack = バックパック | component = コンポーネント | boots = ブーツ | leggings = レギンス | gloves = グローブ | coat = コート | shoulders = ショルダー | helm = ヘルム | staff = スタッフ | short bow = ショートボウ | rifle = ライフル | longbow = ロングボウ | hammer = ハンマー | greatsword = グレートソード | warhorn = ウォーホーン | torch = トーチ | shield = シールド | sword = ソード | scepter = セプター | pistol = ピストル | mace = メイス | dagger = ダガー | axe = アックス | focus = フォーカス | harpoon gun = ハープーンガン | spear = スピア | trident = トライデント | cooking ingredient = 料理の材料 | soup = スープ | snack = スナック | meal = 食事 | dessert = デザート | seasoning = 調味料 | upgrade component = アップグレードコンポーネント | refinement = 精製 | promotion = 昇格 | demotion = 降格 | ectoplasm refinement = エクトプラズムの精製 | #default = }}} }} }} ; 生産量 : } | } – } | } }} }}}} | ; 専門分野 : }| }}} }}}| }}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} }| }}} }}}}}|}} ; レーティング : }}}} }| ;タイムゲート :デイリー }} }| ;チャットリンク : }}} }} 材料 }} || style="white-space:nowrap;" }| }.png| }}}| }}}|''Unknown''}} }| - style="text-align:right; width:25px;" } style="white-space:nowrap;" }.png| }}}| } }}|}} }| - style="text-align:right; width:25px;" } style="white-space:nowrap;" }.png| }}}| } }}|}} }| - style="text-align:right; width:25px;" } style="white-space:nowrap;" }.png| }}}| } }}|}} |} }}} | mystic | mystic forge = Category:Mystic Forge recipes }} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} }|[[Category: } recipes]]}} Parameters ; id : The recipe ID ; name : The recipe name (defaults to PAGENAME) ; source : How the recipe is learned: :* automatic - Learned automatically by gaining ranks in a discipline. :* discovery - Learned by discovering the recipe. :* - Learned from a recipe sheet. :* mystic forge - This is a Mystic Forge recipe. ; type : The recipe type, i.e. the header it appears under in the recipe list. ; disciplines : The disciplines that can use the recipe. Accepts a comma-separated list (e.g. discipline = artificer, chef). ; rating : The rating required in a discipline to use the recipe. ; ingredient1 ; ingredient2 ; ingredient3 ; ingredient4 : The ingredients of the recipe. Use the format: , e.g. 1 Jug of Water Example Recipe